Prince Elliot
by Addira
Summary: What if Elliot was the Prince of Albion? *Rated T for Language* -image does not belong to me-
1. Prince of Albion

Prince Elliot

Prince Elliot had a vial and horrible brother called Logan, the king of Albion. Considered one of the best rulers until his outbreak, Logan has made little Elliot's life a living hell. With the hero king dead, Logan has been the king… For a time he was righteous and good. But something had happened.

As usual Elliot would get up to Jasper's bickering telling him how life outside is so miserable. But Elliot knew that was false. Raina had shown him the life outside the walls, away from Logan's insulting statue in the garden. It was nice, sometimes even he was happy. She opened his eyes. 

Raina…another something that Logan didn't approve.

He remembered when she first came into his life. It was an early morning when the hero king Sparrow was walking in the Old Quarter alleyways when he met a bunch of ruffians bargaining with a couple from the noble court. They were the Idolu family. The only nobles who ever walked outside of Bowerstione's Market and Castle. They hated one thing more than money: Violence against children.

The Old Quarter was full of it. Of course the ruffians had found themselves a spirited young girl who gave them quite a fight. The Nobles were bargaining her release with money, but the bandits had other ideas. The king came barging in, ordering that they let the child go...Elliot was watching from his window...the only outside connection he had after 7h00pm. He remembered watching as his father attack and stylishly killed them off. Elliot and his brother Logan cheered from the window, attracting the attention of Walter and Jasper.

As the fight was over, the king escorted the noble family and the girl to the castle were the nobles parted ways with the young child close by...they were her new adopted family. The King had spoken a lot about the young child and took her under his wing as her parents died trying to save an unwealthy family from bandits...the Idolu family always tried to do some good. They did: they saved Raina.

He remembered when his father introduced his young protégé to his sons.

"Boys, this is Raina. She will stay with us for a long time. Be nice to her."

The gentleman Elliot was, he greeted her with a steady hand. She looked down and shook it. Getting used to the strange greeting that the nobles used. Soon after when she stole food from the kitchens late at night, she went up to her room only to be caught by guards who chased the young girl all around the Castle. Elliot opened his door, yanked her in and closed it before the guards went around the corner. Raina was so relieved she shared her food with the young Prince of Albion. That's when she promised that she'd take a bullet for him. A child's promise didn't mean much back then. But she promised.

Raina was quite the rebel child. At night she would creep outside the Castle just to go see the moon in the gardens...these visits became abundant when the King died. She was a teenager by then. Barely 11. Elliot, becoming her protector against the outside ruffians, she called them, was turning 13. They soon became friends. Years later on Elliot learned that the promise of taking a bullet for someone coming from the Old Quarter was quite a sign of trust. He couldn't believe it! She had made that kind of promise to him? She stayed quiet about it but he knew she was always considering it, keeping it in check.

When Elliot would ask where she was from she'd always say: "Where the Warrior Monks are from!" But that was all she knew from her parents and heritage. But she always knew that her parents loved her and that people weren't who they seemed.

One day, Elliot and Raina were taking their annual rebellious walk in Mispeak but they found a bunch of bandits beating a border collie. Being the animal lover, Raina attacked the two Bandits almost to death with a big stick she found nearby. As one of the bandits dropped his sword she picked it up and ran a rampage while butchering his armour. Elliot had to stop her and they fled with the dog before another patrol would come for them. She named the dog _Hero_.

Raina loved to sing. Every time she was alone, she'd sing a lullaby that her mother, the noble, used to sing to her when she was younger. It went like this:

Sleep my little brother...as I rock you my dear...my tender...I love you in every way. Be strong for me. Change the world. Go to sleep my brother...we'll be together again when the sun comes back up.

Elliot almost always stayed there and listened to her sing for a while until she'd notice he were around. She'd laugh and move on. Most of the time she'd start signing _Down by the Reeds_. Elliot loved it when Raina would let lose.

A few years later after the death of the Hero King and the ceremony of Logan, Elliot was awaken by Jasper on the day of the execution of the factory worker and was told that Lady Raina was looking for him in the gardens. Being Raina he knew she wouldn't stay there for long. But Elliot still walked to the gardens to try and find the ever impossible Raina. As he looked for her he knew that new feelings started to surface. Raina had changed his life utterly and completely for the better. He thought he loved her.

Being who he was, a descendant of the stubborn Hero king who never wed after the Queen's death, he never followed his heart and probably wouldn't start then.

Naturally she wasn't there to meet him on the rails. He knew of one other place that Raina always went: the Kitchens.

He saw her give a speech to the domestics of the kitchens about how Logan has been too preoccupied with things to care for his subjects at the moment and that she would personally speak with Prince Elliot given the situation. She numbered most of his qualities and believed he could help them. Something that she wouldn't say to his face.

She said all those things just to find him behind her.

Elliot smiled. She never surfaced her feelings for him either.

Walter was impressed by her brave endeavour. How she took Elliot word for it, she was quite the person. Walter even surprised himself by thinking how Raina was the perfect Queen or Princess for Elliot and for Albion. He called Elliot in for training, after a brief kiss on her cheek Elliot was off.

Raina was surprised by this. The infamous and heart warming Prince Elliot kissed her! Well on the cheek…but that was enough to make her blush. The most eligible bachelor kissed her! She continued her usual rounds around the castle thinking about just that.

When the rebellious crowds showed up on the doors Logan wasn't in the throne room where he usually was but at the doors, his gun pointing at the crowd's leader threatening to kill him. Raina came in and called him off.

"I won't let you kill someone!"

Elliot came running in as Logan pointed his gun towards her. He came between the gun and Raina, his one and only Raina. Logan may have shot Raina but he wouldn't shoot him, his own brother.

"Logan! This has to stop!"

"You don't know what has to be done Elliot!"

"Maybe I don't! But this….this is madness!" He blurred it out. "You're unfit for rule brother. Killing your people. It isn't the way to go."

Logan chuckled. "And you would know how to run a kingdom? You would, would you little brother?"

"Better than this…Where is the old Logan? The one who didn't heavily tax his subjects?"

The crowd chanted. Agreeing at 100% with the king's younger brother.

"Elliot, stand down."Whispered Walter. "Logan can't be reasoned with. You're making it worse."

"I'll give you a taste of rule." Logan voice was of pure insanity as he shot 12people of the crowd. Raina covered her mouth as she saw them die…most looking at her. They were mostly her friends, from the street. She was the only one safe because of Elliot…she was the only one left of her friends because of the brother of the murderer…

"Oh my god…" she whispered as she saw her friends die.

Elliot knew most of the dead. Logan has gone mad…completely.

"Logan! What the hell!"

Logan smiled. An evil grin showed as he directed his pistol to his brother's face.

"You want to be next?" His smile left. He was serious.

_This is my Albion…_ he kept repeating in his head. Logan was damn serious about killing his own brother to keep his kingdom safe from the crawler.

Elliot kept on thinking that Logan couldn't kill him. No matter how far gone mentally he was.

"Why did you do that?"

Logan had to do it…Raina saw his intention. With superhuman quickness Logan pulled the trigger and Raina pushed Elliot out of the way.

Elliot fell but looked up to see Raina frozen. Her face became white…purely. She looked down to her side… blood started to surface on her practical pair of royal pants and vest that Elliot gave her one night. It was now stained red…the surface expanding becoming bigger and bigger.

"NO!" He screamed. Raina was shot, because he wouldn't shut up. He rushed to her side as she fell. She struggled to breathe.

Her hands were now red and started to shake. Elliot couldn't bring himself to think straight… Raina was shot? He couldn't believe it!

Back when they were kids she always said she'd take a bullet for him. She was telling the truth...He started to wonder if she knew it would happen.

Elliot pressed the wound hoping for her life to continue.

"Poor. Baby. Brother." Logan pouted completely emotionless from the fact that he almost killed his brother. He smiled to his brothers weakened state. He kicked him with his boot making Elliot fall over. Logan took out his sword pressed it against his throat. Raina however was strong enough to move. She found the inner strength she was looking for and picked up a shard from the ground, threw it at Logan with an invisible force piercing his suit.

Elliot took the small distraction to push him over as he grabbed Raina and ran to where ever Walter was bringing them.

They stopped running at a shed not far from the castle in Bowerstone Garden. It was the tool shed that the gardeners kept tidy and hidden because of the underground sewers that connected to the resistance. Raina was put down on a table. He clothes stained almost everywhere.

"Rains….please don't die." Elliot pleaded. "Please don't make me the reason why you died… Please."

"Shhhhhhh…" She pressed her fingers against his lips. "You knew...somewhere deep inside that we wouldn't be together because of your brother." She smiled faintly, saving her energy.

"No...I won't let you go!"

At that moment Walter left to go get Jasper in Elliot's room leaving the 2lovers alone.

"You have too...and when you do..." Elliot shook his head in denial. "Hey." She ordered. When she used that tone, anyone had to look at her in awe...she could order anyone with that voice. Even Logan if she wanted to. "And when you do, remember what Logan did to you...what he did for us." She stroked his hair. "Only then will I truly be at peace."

"Raina, I ..." Elliot started.

"Promise me that you won't forget." She looked deep into his eyes...they were more intense than back at the old quarter... when they were gazing up at the Moon...when she was looking for answers...or justification s to others people's means.

"Promise me Eli..." She almost pleaded. Elliot knew that words couldn't satisfy or anything he said wouldn't be what she wanted to hear. He ran his fingers in her curly brown hair that never tangled. He bent really close and kissed her. She reached up to his face and caressed him as she lay there getting her first kiss when she was dying.

All the suddenly she felt much better as Elliot finished the kiss. She was stronger almost. He looked deep into her eyes and said: "I love you. Isn't that promise enough?"

Raina had never heard those words before. She just read them in books. She found it weird that when those words were combined it gave people the impression that they wanted to bare each other's children. Raina didn't want kids but she wanted the second best thing: Waking up to Elliot in the morning. Unsure what she was supposed to do she grabbed his collar and pulled him towards her. She kissed him again.

As she stopped that one she said: "A hell of a moment to tell me hat Eli."

Walter and Jasper then came back with some servants from the kitchen.

"Elliot come with us. Matylda and Jane will take Raina to the resistance."

"No." Elliot mumbled. The last thing he wanted was to be away from Raina...he would never leave her. He held in his tears with an inhuman strength.

"Elliot, you have to." He shook his head, always in denial. He held her hand...it was becoming colder and colder.

"Eli...Go." She whispered.

"No." He answered again. Her irises started to go transparent...she was becoming blind somehow. She closed her eyes, knowing that she couldn't use them anymore...she couldn't see him anymore. A tear came down her cheek as she tried to reason with herself to ease Elliot's pain all by ignoring her own.

Elliot saw the tear go down... the only tear she'd ever shed. Hero came up behind them and licked Raina's hand, like if it was supposed to bring her back. He whined when it didn't work. He kept on trying though. Hero wasn't going to leave Raina, neither was Elliot.

"Elliot...Go now." She gave him her locket...the one with the most personal attachment.

"No."

Knowing full well that Elliot wasn't going anywhere Walter grabbed him from behind and held him back while Matylda and Jane hurried to bring Raina to the resistance.

"No!" yelled Elliot as he was dragged back. Hero was howling at the center of the confusion.

Hero ran over to Raina and pushed her hand. Normally she would pet him but now...nothing. He whined and pushed again.

"Her...o" She smiled. "Go boy...Good dog." She whispered.

Matylda and Jane brought her down the tunnel one step at a time. With Elliot's screams in the back they worked as quickly as they could. As she was being lowered she opened her eyes hoping to see something...she saw the silhouette of her dog whining at the opening of the hatch. She let another tear as she whispered his name. "Hero..."

And there was nothing else left...total darkness. She could hear Elliot's screams and Hero's howls but nothing mattered...she was going to die...just like her parents before her.

Like a martyr...like a saint... like a hero.

As the hatch closed Elliot's tears let loose. He held the locket firmly in hand. Hero walked with his head down towards him and put his head on his lap.

Logan did this...He took away the only friend they both had.

Rains took a bullet for him, Elliot the prince of Albion. The one who loved a martyr.

"Logan...will...die." he swore as Hero whined. Walter brought Jasper and the Prince in the crypt. Where their journey will begin.

Elliot, the Prince who became a Hero.


	2. From Memory to Ash

From Memory to Ash

(Chapter 2)

Matylda and Jane rushed with the men across the Bowerstone sewers with Raina strapped to the stretcher.

"Page!" Called Jane who knew her very well.

The rebellion fighters came out of their holes and quickly identified the runners.

"What happened? Who is this?" Page asked, not recognizing the bleeding woman.

"Raina, the old king's protégé and Prince Elliot's friend...or more." Jane explained.

Raina moaned. "Let me see." Said Page as she walked over to the wounded. As she gazed on her face she was reminded by a picture Walter has shown her.

"Wait here." She ordered. "Call Whistler!" As Page went off to find the picture Whistler the doctor was called. Page entered her little realm and found it at the bottom of a pile.

It was a little girl with the bluest eyes she had ever seen being held by the largest woman that she remembered being called Hammer. Her big red dread locks and hammer weren't far away as she held the child. Both the child and the mother had the same locket saying their names.

Hannah and Raina

Beside this picture was a much older teenager and Elliot side by side taken by the tabloids saying that they were a couple, which wasn't true because Elliot never took a _sweetheart_ in his whole life. "Mind you, this Raina in the picture was the closest thing he had to It." she deduced.

Page held up the 2 pictures and saw that the 2girls had the same amulet but the older Raina had a ring only having an R & H in scripted.

Hannah and Raina. H & R. Page understood this and memorizer both the amulet and ring. She ran back to the girl in the stretcher.

Page ordered the room to be quiet and the doctor to stop.

"But Page, she's almost dead!" Protested Matylda

"If she's who I think she is, she won't need a doctor." She answered simply.

Page looked for the amulet but couldn't find it, however she had the ring. The teenager moaned again, she was conscious.

"What's your name?" Page asked.

The young teen at about 16years of age moaned and opened her eyes faintly.

"...What?" she asked not quite understanding.

"What's your name?"

The teen smiled and said. "Raina...my name is Raina."

Page smiled. "Everyone stand back!" She ordered.

"Why?" Jane asked.

"Her mother is Hannah, Strong Hammer. She's a hero." Page smiled

Raina smiled and as she took her last breath. "I'm a Hero...beat that Elliot." Her last thought.

A shock wave shook the sewers and pushed back the people around her. They all fell to the floor. Raina got up and looked at the scar that she had gotten on her hip all the way around to her back. She got up almost casually like if dying was a habit. But unlike the Hero king, she fell on Page and started to cry.

That's when the room felt cold...like something was about to happen.

Unable to understand why, Page didn't know what to do. "Why are you crying Raina?"

She turned around to face Page. Her face turned black and crispy almost shadow like and said

"I'm going to kill you all!" Followed by a very ghastly voice.

"CRAWLER!" Yelled Page as all the escorts turned into shadow dwellers.

Elliot woke up horrified. His breathing was going faster and faster. It has been 3 years since Elliot left Bowerstone Castle; Walter and the new found Hero took a nap at the Brightwood Inn before going to the Mispeak monorail. As Elliot was frightened by what he saw he remembered what he and Walter were going to do that day: Try and Find Major Swift and Captain Finn in Mourning Wood.

Elliot received that kind of nightmare a lot since the letter that Page sent a while back.

"RAINa died. we Are sorry. Let us gIVe our regardS to Elliot wHo has lost a friEnd. tomorROw we will bury her in the MOURNING in the WOOD."

Page had a reputation to write strangely. As he woke Elliot felt the cool breeze of Hero's breaths. That dog and the locket that he wore on his neck every day were the only 2things left of her. The rest was but a mere memory.

Over those 3 years Elliot's appearance changed dramatically. His blond hair turned black thanks to dye, his muscles were more and more developed, he had a scar from his eye brow, to his cheek to down on his chest. Sacre and his men made a chewing toy out of Elliot but just the mere memory of how badly scarred his father was brought unknown strength to him. He defeated them, one by one. Of course Sabine noticed the new scar and was greatly glad that their hero did what had to be done without fear f physical appearance. So easy to say, not so much to do... which brought him to Brightwall right after to close up the wound.

Before leaving, Elliot decided to take a stroll around Brightwood, where he felt peaceful. As he walked on its rock based paths he remembered talking to Raina about the place. Her eyes opened wide as he told her how beautiful it was. "She always wanted to come here." He thought sadly. Hero pressed his nose on Elliot's hand, knowing what he was thinking.

That's when Elliot noticed that Hero wasn't just pushing his hand but rubbing his collar to his hand. Elliot bent down and took it off. Hero barked and jumped. It was his way to celebrate a discovery.

Elliot noticed that there was writing on its inside. "I called him Hero, but in reality you were. Raina."

Elliot's heart shrank again. Why didn't they get together before? Why didn't they kiss only at the last moment?

He wondered away in his mind once more.

That's when the villagers started talking about a New Hero as Samuel was putting up a poster.

"Who is that?" Asked the people as Samuel nailed its picture next to Elliot's.

"This is the Hero of Bowerstone. He works in the Sewers and with the resistance."

It was a very strange picture. The man had a hood and a gun to his hip. His hand had wavy lines following it down... "Will lines." Understood Elliot.

He wore practical boots, and the red velvet military suit. However this Hero of Bowerstone had to be found for Elliot's conquest. He needed all the help he could get.

Walter came behind him and said.

"Well, what do you know? Another Hero!" He smiled. "We should look for this guy when we have the time."

Elliot nodded. But never left his eyes from the picture.

I know you...somehow. He thought. Oh well, I'll know when I meet him.

"Elliot come on. We should get going." Decided Walter. Elliot sighed; unsatisfied by not knowing where he's seen this man before.

"Yes...we should." He answered back.

The duo got to the monorail station just as the wagon was leaving; Walter managed to stall it in order to get them both on board. Once inside Elliot heard a group of young women talking about confidence problems and somehow that conversation changed instantly to the Hero of Bowerstone.

He made his way to the ladies and asked

"Wait. You were talking about the Hero of Bowerstone? What about him?"

A much older woman turned to face him, practically disgusted. "_Him_?" She asked Elliot. "The Hero is a woman."

"A woman?" asked Elliot.

"Well yes! Where have you heard that she was male?" The old lady refused to think that the female symbol was considered male.

"She has been very resourceful for Bowerstone. She even cleaned these tunnels beneath us from Hobbes." Added a much younger girl, around 15 years old.

"She hates Logan." Added another, this one was much older than the last, 17 at the most.

"The Hero of Brightwall should go and find her. She needs all the help that she can get. From what we hear from the underground she plans on dethroning Logan. Where's the Prince in this time? I'll go and find that bastard!"

"I hear their both really cute." Giggled her friend.

Elliot smiled. "I know them both very well."

The 17year old's face light up. "Really? Can I have his autograph?"

Elliot smiled again. The girls noticed his radiant smile.

The monorail stopped at the first station: Mourning Wood. The advertisements were bigger there. The first 5posters were of the hero of Brightwall. Elliot's portrait was bigger than any other. The girls compared both men and came to the embarrassing conclusion that they were the same person. They all blushed.

The poster said:

Prince Elliot, Hero of Brightwall

He took out an autograph pad and signed it for them. As he gave it to them they instantly read each message he had individually given them.

_You aren't Ugly; you're beautiful_ he wrote to one of them who had issues with self conscience near the beginning on their conversation.

_Thank you for the information, Logan won't rule for long._ He wrote to the younger girl who gave him most of the information.

And lastly

_Be good._ He wrote to the last girl who wanted to find him and called him a bastard.

He kissed each young girl cheek including the elderly woman as he left the monorail.

"Come on Hero." He called as the dog barked. They got off the monorail and joined Walter.  
The youngest opened a window and called him.

"Prince Elliot! She was last seen at Mourning Wood!"

Elliot smiled and waved back. "Thank you!"

The young girl blushed as she waved back. The whole group of ladies all said _Goodbye Elliot!_ All at the same time.

Elliot laughed and made his way to Walter.

"I'm so happy to be off of that moving tin can!"

"Me too Walter."Elliot said just to make Walter feel a little better. "But I've got information about the Bowerstone Hero.: She not he, was last seen at Mourning Wood.

Elliot's enthusiasm left as soon as he said Mourning Wood.

_Where Raina's buried_. Understood Walter.

"If you need a moment I could..." Walter offered.

"No." Refused Elliot. "She wouldn't want to control me like this." He chuckled. "Actually she'd love the attention and the power but...not like this." Elliot fell in a deadly silence.

Walter let his mind wander again. Their Prince had a habit of dozing off thinking about things.

Elliot came out of it once more and Walter continued with the reason why they were there.

Mourning Wood: a great place during the day but...at night it's invaded by hollow men.

Logan posted some of the best soldiers there to push back the hollow men attacks.

Those soldiers were the main reason why they were there.

During the trip to the fort you could hear very distinguished gun shots and mortar fire. However when they got to the fort it was untouched.

"Walter's here!" Announced the guard at the door.

They were greeted by Ben Finn and Major Swift who filled them in with everything that had happened.

The death of Lieutenant Simmons, the hollow men attacks, no honour to the uniform...

"God Swift! After what everything you told me I'm surprised that you haven't died yet!" Walter exclaimed.

"Ha! Well that's in part Bowerstone's Hero's fault. She's good with a pistol. I can tell you that!" Laughed Swift.

"She's here?" Elliot asked.

"Well well well..." Ben Noticed. "The Prince himself!"

"That's not just the Prince Ben, he's a hero. Like his father." Walter announced.

"But for now, we're here to kick some hollow man ass." Elliot laughed.

"We sure do need another hero around here. Meet me at the mortars, I'll teach you how to use them." And Ben left.

As usual when Elliot got information he went around asking about it to know more. So Elliot asked around about this new Hero.

"The girl?" A soldier asked as Elliot nodded. "She's bloody brilliant that one! She could beat anyone here but socially...she isn't there. If you know what I mean."

Elliot frowned. "A guy makes a move on her and she becomes distant... and just doesn't answer."

"The Hero is bloody! She can kill anything!"

"Antisocial she is."

"I don't want to comment on my superiors. I'm sorry Prince."

All in all, this Hero was good but troubled... Not a very good combination.

When Elliot turned to the poster he realised that the Hero held a unique pistol that once belonged to his father. The Idolu.

His father made it for Raina so that she could one day wield it. How did this Hero get it?

Elliot wanted answers. But for the moment he had to go and shoot down dummies.

And of course, one of them wasn't all dead.

Elliot shot them down as they came closer and closer but they started to come from behind.

"They're coming in!"

Elliot had just enough time to jump off of the mortar level when the hollow men came pouring in. As the whole group were bunched into the center Simmons decided it was a good idea to come back to the living.

"Lieutenant Simmons! I specifically ordered you to stay dead!" Bickered Swift.

But as Simmons was howling and bringing hollow men to life a very strong bullet surrounded by fire went through his hollow body. Simmons looked down at the newly made whole in his chest.

"You of all people should know that Simmons would disobey!" Laughed someone standing on the wall.

Pistol a hand, wind in her hair and her gauntlet was shinning from use.

She had maroon hair that was tied up rather messily and a very good morality stature. She had a mask that covered her eyes with peeping holes so that she could see.

She was in her early 20's.

She kept on shooting from the wall but as hollow men tried to climb to get to her she threw a fireball at them as she jumped off of it. Did a couple backward flips before landing and wielding a glowing sword with unidentified writing on the blade like Elliot's. And just like Elliot with one swish of her sword she shattered the hollow men at least 5at the same time.

Out of impatience Elliot charged up his fireball and Shock spell to the fullest. As he unleashed it all the hollow men died around them, leaving Simmons. It didn't take long for the heroes to finish him off. With her charged up pistol shots and Elliot's flourishes Simmons was massacred.

At the end of the fight the 2heroes had the similar idea of confronting each other.

Elliot rushed to her as she rushed to him.

"Who are you?" Confronted the woman.

"You first, I've been around longer."

"Oh yeah? You've been around longer? Where's your proof?" She crossed her arms like if she were challenging him.

"Heroes! Please!" Walter ordered. Elliot took in a deep breath to keep in his questions for the interrogation. She scanned him attentively and noticed a silver chain around his neck that probably connected to a locket.

"Ooh...Manly." She commented. Elliot was containing his anger as much as he could.

"Bowerstone, meet Brightwall. Brightwall, meet Bowerstone." Ben hissed, wanting them to keep order.

She took out her hand and greeted Elliot with such sourness.

"Pleasure." She said coldly. Elliot greeted her with the same cold expression while shaking her hand.

"Now...What do we call you?" Asked Walter to the Bowerstone Hero.

"You two can call me Bowerstone...For now." And she left to go get her things.

Elliot scolded at the sight of the sour tempered hero. Hero came up behind him and nudged him to go see her.

"No Hero."

Hero sat down as to make a point to Elliot. "No." He repeated to the Border collie.

Hero snuffled his nose as a sign of disappointment and he left Elliot standing there alone while the whole bunch of soldiers left with their gear to go back to Bowerstone. Walter saw Elliot's mixed feelings for this new recruit. He walked over to him.

"I'll wait for you at the Bowerstone Sewers." And he left with the Major and Finn.

Elliot sighed. He was alone with Hero and _Bowerstone._

_How bad can it be?_ He asked himself. He walked over to her and coughed.

As he came up behind her he heard her hum a melody he heard before...he couldn't put his finger on it. He stood by and listened to it. As she finished the song she started again but this time with the words.

"Sleep my little brother...as I rock you my dear...my tender...I love you in every way."She took a deep breath remembering a painful memory.

"Be strong for me. Change the world. Go to sleep my brother...we'll be together again when the sun comes back up."

Her voice... Was it? No it couldn't be. There was one way to know...

He took a deep breath and asked: "Raina?"

She stopped completely. "How did you...?" She turned around and looked at the Hero of Brightwall once more.

*Raina

She looked at the man in front of her. His facial expression changed dramatically...this man knew her name! Who was he? There was no hate left in his eyes just shock. Did she know this man? A dog came running up behind him and barked as he ran to her. She recognized her dog...

"Hero?" She called. The dog barked. It was him! But what was her dog doing with the Hero of Brightwall?

As the dog licked her face out of happiness Raina looked up at the Hero who was looking elsewhere. She looked where he was looking without seeing anything special. She was confused.

"What are you..?"

"Shhhhhhh." He whispered.

Faintly he could hear evil like laughing and something saying _Your Mother! Hahahahahaaa!_

The Hero took out his gun and walked towards the side of the wall and saw the bugger.

"Die you damn Gnome." He grumbled as he shot it down.

_Ahhhhhhh! I'm hit! Nooo!_

Raina laughed but quickly came to reality: this man knew her.

"Who are you?" She asked.

He smiled and answered. "Well I guess I've changed a lot since you've seen me last."

"That still doesn't answer my question." She wasn't happy now. Brightwall was playing her around.

"Hey! Brightwall! How do you know me?"

He smiled and said. "Ok, this should explain it for me."

He yanked the chain around his neck and a locket came in his hand. She couldn't see it from the distance that she was so she went forward a bit and saw her own locket.

"How did you...?" She stood there in awe. "The last person I gave this to was right before I _died_ and that was Prince..." she looked up recognizing him. "Elliot."

He smiled as she laughed and jumped on him. They twirled around and as he put her down she flew her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Elliot was so relieved that he found her. But he needed answers. The sentimental journey was over, now down to business. Elliot would have time to think this over anther time.

"Raina." He asked after their kiss. She looked up at him. "How did you... survive?"

Raina looked down and shook her head. "I don't know Eli." She looked up at him. "I need those answers to..." she sighed. "All I know is that my mother was first known as Sister Hannah, the Hero of Strength."

"Hammer." Understood Elliot remembering her from his father's tales. She nodded.

"Remember that song we'd used to sing?" She smiled. "Down by the Reeds?"

Elliot smiled at the memory. "Yes I do."

She smiled showing her teeth "That's what my mother use to sing to me in my cradle. But there's another mystery that I won't figure out... How'd I get here?"

She frowned and became indifferent all in the same second.

"So...where are we going now?" She asked Elliot.

"Bowerstone Resistance."

"Again? Not anywhere nice..."

Elliot shook his head.

"Damn. And I was hoping to see the world! Nope. I get to see a damp swamp infested with Hollow men and mosquitoes and a damn industry!" She mumbled.

Elliot smiled. There was the Raina he remembered.


	3. So Where are we Going

Chapter 3 So... Where are We Going?

Ben wasn't happy he pounded his fist against the map table.

"A true soldier?" he scoffed. "Let's not pretend there was anything noble about the way he died. He was tortured, humiliated and murdered."

"And he didn't give Logan anything, or we'd be dead now. I call that noble." Walter explained.

Page came in and added. "It was only a matter of time before Logan did this...Before he decided to hunt us down. We have to fight back."

"We're still not ready though. We need more allies. And thanks to Swift's efforts, we know exactly where to look." Walter wasn't ready to risk it.

Ben turned over to the heroes and said: "Before he was executed. The Major managed to send us a message."

Walter turned to them in turn. "A soldier still loyal to the old guard brought it to me, a great risk on his life."

"What does it say?" Elliot asked very intrigued to what the Major would have suggested.

"Well, this is Swiftie we're talking about, so it's pretty straightforward." Ben added. "You will find allies in Aurora."

"Aurora?" Raina asked. "But there's nothing there!"

"That's what I thought." Page commented.

"Maybe there is something. It's the only lead we have." Walter commented.

"Can we get on with the plan? I have an overwhelming urge to shoot someone." Ben said madly.

"First we'll need a ship. You and Ben will get a hold of one while Page and I make sure that the whole fleet doesn't follow." Walter started.

"But for the ship, you'll have to go via the back alleys. And they'll be crawling with soldiers." Page warned.

"Not a problem. I know my way around the place." Ben commented.

"Hey Ben, you'll be able to shoot something." Raina smiled.

Ben smiled and walked off to the end of the sewers.

"So... if they go there and you do that... what do I do?" Raina asked.

"You follow the Prince." Walter answered.

"Aurora is a distant place, it could be a while before we return. If there are things you need to do. Now's the time."

"It's alright Walter. But I have to ask: Who is going to keep an eye on Logan while we're gone?"

"Page." Walter answered.

"Just Page?" Elliot asked unsure if it would be enough.

"Well, I was considering Raina too, but I had the feeling that she'd want to come along."

"HA! You got that right!" Raina laughed. "Eli isn't going to leave me here in this godforsaken whole for him to go on a cruise to see beautiful women, coconut cocktails, beaches, palm trees... no, no, no. I don't think so. He's going where I can keep my eye on him!"

Walter smiled. "I figured as much."

"But if there's anything else needed to be done... you should probably do it before we go to Aurora."

"Come on Walter... was else is there to do?" Raina asked.

"I don't know maybe... refuse another time to go and kill an artist or save some animals... drag another criminal to jail...?"

Raina crossed her arms and Walter knew he wasn't making a point at all. "Alright, let's go."

As Elliot, Ben and Raina acquired the ship Walter joined them just in time to go off to the Auroran port.

Raina was confused to the unusual slowness of the ship.

"Hey Father!" She called. Elliot was surprised: She hadn't called him that in a long time.

Raina used to call Walter _Father_ because of the absence of father figures. She only had 3 really:

The Idolus father

The Hero King

And

Walter

So when she was young she called Walter _Father_ because it rhymed. So it stuck.

Walter turned around facing her. "Yes Raina?"

"If it's so essential that we go to Aurora, can't Elliot and I just go to the sanctuary and get transported there?" She had her elbows against the railings as she asked the question.

"If you use the sanctuary map, neither Ben nor I can come. And of course this is after all a family activity." Walter said sarcastically

"Oh?" Ben asked. "We're family now? What am I, a cousin?"

"Oh shut up Ben." Walter said.

"No but honestly! Eli and I could just use the sanctuary map to get there."

"Raina, if we were the only two to go, it'll make Walter and Ben jealous." Elliot smiled coming up behind her and leaning on the rails.

"Oh... of course they'd be jealous!" Raina smiled. "I bet Ben can't wait to slobber on half naked women!"

"Well... I wouldn't have any problem with it." Ben answered. Raina smiled.

Walter was now peacefully resting on the captain's chair, Ben was intensely concentrated in a book, and Raina had made her way to the crow's nest.

Elliot was thinking about many things at the same time... a hard feat for a guy... and wondered how to proceed with this. Not just Aurora but with his personal life as well.

What will become of his brother?

What would he have to do to take the fight in the streets? How many will die if he does that?

Elliot had far too many questions... things that Raina would no doubt help him solve, or she'll be affected by the outcome.

_Raina..._ he thought. _ What's the next step?_

He was utterly confused to her regard. If you would send him in an army of hollow men he could defeat them all! Lock him in a room with a hundred puzzles to be solved and he'll solve them all! But give him a girl as interesting and as optimistic as Raina and he'll request all the tutors in the land.

Women,...No Raina, Was the only thing he would never figure out. She was just so independent, original, and unique... if there were a novel about her she'd be either the main or secondary character.

The Authors can sell characters like Raina... He didn't know if they could sell an _Elliot_.

Elliot: shy, troubled, almost rough- like hero...

...that had issues.

And an evil brother...

And now: Confidence problems.

He sighed. The whole thing was making him uneasy. He wondered why the people _upstairs_ considered him a hero anyways.

He remembered his father, what he was remembered for... his qualities outranked his faults.

Proud. Trustful. Truthful. Pure. Good. Generous. The Hero King was: A Perfect Monarch.

Perfect Father… and perfect man.

Compared to such a person to oneself... would be like comparing a rock to a mountain, a drop of water to a waterfall, an individual to a creed... a son to a father.

Elliot was nothing like Sparrow... and before his outbreak: Logan was.

He always looked up to his brother... copied him, mirrored him... but now he was gone.

The person inside that cocoon wasn't his brother.

The fact remained: Elliot would never be as good as his father... he knew it all too well.

And yet, hope remained in the eyes of his subjects, his friends, his men that Prince Elliot would surpass all expectations as a monarch, as a man and hopefully if he had the guts: As a father. As he thought of all those things he thought of how weak willed he was. How strong the influence of Albion was rubbing off on him.

It seemed to affect everyone but a single person: Raina.

She had no love for hate and exterminated it where it stood, even when Elliot was tempted to keep it alive. It was hard for him to refuse certain things... Some harder than others. Things like troops from shadow organisations, or money to fund their expedition, or even refusing a job for a corrupt person that had deep pockets. Raina always came in and refused it for him, seeing that it had become necessary that she did.

That's when she knew how she didn't recognize him at first: His morality.

At the age of 17, and 18 he was entirely good, but when she met him later on he no doubt took on jobs or deals that he probably wasn't supposed to and that affected his alignment. He was darker than before. Morality darker. She hated it.

She works on Elliot's choice making really hard and talks about it when she has the time.

However Elliot often denies it, one of the faults of his father: Stubbornness.

Elliot looked up at the crow's nest, not sure if he should climb.

That decision was made for him...

A ship came in and attacked their flank.

"Ben! Ben!" Walter called "Ben!"

Hero barked and Walter saw Elliot slowly waking up from the crash. As Walter walked over to Elliot he asked.

"Are you alright?"

Elliot tried to look around but couldn't make out a single thing. It was just white and gold colours everywhere.

"Yes. Ben's not here?" He asked as he walked over to Walter.

"No. Neither is Raina. Looks like we didn't all make it. I only hope...Well, maybe they washed up somewhere else. I'm sure that's it." Walter reasoned.

Elliot wasn't so sure. What were the odds?

But Raina was a hero, she was fine.

And if she wasn't he would eternally hate himself for it.

"Walter!" Elliot said as Walter was giving up on him.

"It's alright... It's all going to be alright." He almost whispered back.

"I'll come back for you. I promise." Elliot swore. "I'll get help."

"You'll do me proud... I know you'll do me proud." Walter whispered as he fainted, leaving Elliot alone in the desert.

"Walter?" Elliot asked. He didn't get an answer.

Hero nudged Elliot to continue, like if it were a sign to move on as quickly as possible... leaving Walter behind.

He couldn't see...

"Are you blind?" He growled. "Are you blind yet?"

His vile and evil words were followed by the shrieking of the _children_ and the gushing of sand in his face didn't make it much easier to see.

"The light in your eyes offends us! Let It Go Out!" He laughed hysterically. "There's nothing left! You're gone! All gone!" The Crawler's satisfied tone was undeniable: He got himself a hero.

The chanting of the _children_ were confirming what the Crawler had said.

"_He's ours!"_ Elliot could hear his heart pounding; he thought it would all end... there in Aurora. Away from Walter, Raina, Ben...Page... everyone.

And faintly he could hear people chanting... not _children_ chanting exactly but a chorus... non-Crawler affected people.

"He's still alive. The other can't be far away." Said a bald lady looking over him. She had spiral earrings and blue lines going to the back of her head.

"Taking a nap in the sun? Typical royalty." Commented Ben, taking his hand. "You got me worried there for a while."

"Walter!" gasped Elliot who wanted to tell Ben what had happened.

"Don't worry we'll find him."

"Is Raina...?" He tried to ask.

"You just sit tight my friend." Ben added.

It was as he feared: Raina wasn't with Ben. She was somewhere in the desert... or worse, with the Crawler. His nightmare came creepy on him. _I'm going to kill you all!_ Raina's voice rang in his head closely followed by Page screaming as Raina became the Crawler... he still didn't know what the Crawler was... but the Aurorans would surely know.

If he would wake and Raina would be dead from the Crawler, Elliot wouldn't know what to do...

He couldn't keep consciousness for much after that. He blanked out shortly after hearing a series of bullet shots get fired in the sky.

Raina ran across the desert.

"Walter!" She called. She was being chased by a new kind of creature: Desert Furies.

They weren't that hard to beat but Raina had to keep her strength. She shot them from a distance while running.

"Eli!"

Nothing but the sand stood in front of her, and flying darts coming from the furies crossbows were the only thing behind her. The heat was starting to sink in. She went to the sanctuary and put on something entirely different.

She put on her magical clothes that she found one day in a chest. Without the hat of course, she found that it looked weird. As she went back in Aurora the furies were surprised by this woman's ability to change quickly.

Raina turned around and flourished shot one in the face, she went flying.

Smiling she kept running.

"Ben!" She called. Once more, no answer.

She started seeing shapes in the distance and was convinced they were mirages. The desert made her believe that Elliot was next to her an hour before, what made these so different?

She shot a bullet in the air, and noticed that one fury was getting awfully close. She jumped backwards and shot her in the face. She curved and rolled and landed on her feet.

She kept on running.

Raina used that avoidance technique a lot since she was first being chased. However the furies seemed to be accumulating more and more in number since the beach. They probably never saw a human do such a distance on foot, in the heat of the desert and still be able to run and kill.

Of course, they didn't know that Raina was a hero.

"Elliot!" She called again.

This time getting an answer: A gun shot in the distance.

She didn't have time to analyse the situation. She fired 2bullets from her weapon in the same direction and used a third to shoot down a fury.

Shadows in the distance started to immerge.

_Please be friendlies..._ She wished as she ran a little bit faster. She was tired and annoyed of running ever since the beach.

She couldn't even see the beach anymore.

The furies started to run a little faster now... Raina noticed that their aggressiveness was much bigger now.

_They don't want me to get away._ She understood.

In nothing but 5minutes Raina had been relieved of the chase by bumping into Aurorans and Ben, the one who shot the bullet.

"Lovely vacation isn't it?" She asked him.

"Well out of all of us I think I was the most fortunate."

"Us?" She asked. Her face became luminous and hopeful. "Where are Elliot and Walter?"

"We're going to get Walter... we found Elliot half conscious on the steps of Aurora. It won't be long now."

"Where is he?" Raina wanted to see him as soon as possible.

"Kalin's got him right now. He's right over there." Ben pointed out a man covered by a blanket, almost like a morgue blanket but Raina somehow knew that it was to keep the sand away from Elliot's nose and mouth.

She tossed the blanket over and saw Elliot who was peacefully sleeping. She hugged his sleeping body and was thankful to find him again.

She thought for the longest time in the desert that she was the only one left... She was relieved that she was wrong.

"Elliot?" Whispered a woman.

The Prince slowly opened his eyes and tried to focus on the shadow in front of him. He was unsure who it was or even if he knew her.

His head was against something smooth and warm... like a lap.

"Elliot?" She repeated, a little bit more worried than before.

His eyesight was becoming clearer as he gazed upon her once more.

"Raina...?" he whispered.

She smiled. "I'd thought that you'd never come around." She flickered his hair out of his face and bent down to kiss him.

"Am I dead?" He asked her right after.

"No. But there's always time to change that." She didn't stop smiling at him.

He looked around them and didn't see Walter or Ben.

"I thought I saw..." He started.

"A devilishly handsome soldier by the name of Ben Finn?" Ben came to his side as he did he so called _Grand Entrance_ "Not dead yet my friend."

"How's Walter?" Elliot asked as soon as he saw his friend being healed by the priestess.

"Recovering." Answered the bald lady with the stripes.

"Eli, this is Kalin. She helped Ben find you." Introduced Raina.

"Come with me Prince, I have much to tell you." Kalin got up and started walking outside.

As soon as Elliot was on his feet, with the help of Raina, Kalin was bringing him outside.

"It's so good to see you. When I was fished out at the local port and Walter and you weren't there... well, I thought it was all over. Then I realised I was being an arse and I worked my charms to get a search party out there for ya." Ben explained. "Not that Kalin here needed much persuading."

"We are accustomed to misfortune." Said Kalin. "Now it is time you saw our city."

The great rock door rolled out of the way revealing a beaten up, and broken city. It was at night time. Some memory statues were seen from where Elliot was standing. Raina came up to him and took his arm as he gazed upon the environment where the Aurorans had lived... it was horrible.

"The Crawler did this to us."

"Crawler?" Elliot asked.

"Yes, the being that you've encountered in the temple. It is a vile and horrible creature that we know not much of."

"I remember having a dream about the Crawler... it wasn't a good dream went it came up."

"Having a dream of the Crawler is never good, as soon as you wake up before you see the death of someone. Did you wake up before the Crawler killed someone in your dream?"

Elliot nodded.

"Then there isn't much to fear." Kalin said. "There isn't much he can do when you're awake. Before we get into specifics I ask you to walk around Aurora, see our city for what it is... then we'll talk of your rebellion."

Elliot gazed upon the dead and deserted city and knew why they hadn't explored Aurora before...


	4. Overnight Princess

**I'm sorry for the delay but I was trying to find an appropriate way to make this chapter work.**

**I hope I got it!**

**Enjoy!**

**(Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them!)**

**Addira :D**

***I noticed when re-reading that this chapter is a little more **_**jokey**_** than usual... hope you still like it though!***

Overnight Princess

"What do you mean you don't want to attack Bowerstone?" Walter asked. They had already summoned Sabine, Boulder and the dwellers to the ship, the aurorans were all but ready but there was something wrong like if it were just yesterday that Logan became a tyrant.

Elliot didn't want to attack Bowerstone just yet... He wasn't ready for.

They all thought he didn't want to attack because someone else didn't. It just happened to be Raina. She didn't think that she was ready to attack full throttle until she thought Elliot was ready to face his brother.

And she was right. But of course she didn't give that reason to Ben and Page and Walter She told them that she wasn't ready to face her past and also said that if they would attack immediately that she would get off at the first port and go to Brightwall academy. Walter was very disappointed. Taking Bowerstone Castle wasn't going o be easy and with the mental state their Prince was in they could've used the second hero. But she wasn't leaving for her own reasons.

She glanced back in my direction... hopeful that Elliot would follow.

He didn't.

He knew he promised Walter and everyone else that Logan would pay for his crimes but he only did one against him and that was killing a hero... but the hero lived. So therefore there is no further agreement or grudge right? A life for a life, but no life was taken.

"Walter, I just don't know if I'm ready yet." He finally replied. "I... can't face my brother." He looked down almost in shame. Ben sighed.

"So what? We're all here to get buildings blown up. Chuck Logan in jail and decide what to do with him later on." Sabine suggested.

"Logan is a monarch he needs a trail immediately after. As is custom in rule." Page explained to the dweller.

"Or blow him up. That works too." He mumbled in his beard, although Ben heard it and whispered:

"Crazy Hermit."

"So..." Commented Page. "What do you want to do?" She asked leaning on the map table.

Elliot though about it but couldn't find something descent for the rebellion to do while he would try and find his reason.

"Well, we can't attack that's for sure." Elliot crossed his arms and suddenly an idea hit him. "Page, you always say that the resistance always has errands to run, yes?"

"Yes. We have letters and packages needed to go all around Albion. Why do you ask?" She knew exactly what Elliot wanted them to do.

"While I try and find my head, each of you can run a couple errands. By the time those are finished I would have probably found reason and strength."

"But... ALL those errands would take weeks! Or maybe even a month!" Ben protested.

"Don't exaggerate Ben; the resistance has a couple things to spread. It won't take more than a couple days at the most." Page explained.

"Oh. Then that's not too bad."

Elliot smiled as he jumped off the ramp followed by Hero.

"What are you doing?" Asked Walter, seeing Elliot in the water up to his hips walking to shore.

Elliot smiled, he obviously forgot that Walter was never with him when he decided to swim in the waters; he was always dry or lightly wet.

Walter had never seen Elliot jump in anything wet deeper than an arm's length, the only exception was in the Hobbe cave but they were on a schedule then.

"I'm getting a head start from my little errand." He smiled back.

But what he didn't tell Walter was how sea sick he was.

He hated boats... that's an understatement.

Elliot ended up at a couple meters from the port of Bowerstone when he got to sand and rocks.

It wasn't hard to figure out where he wanted to go first.

Raina was at the academy reading the unique books that Samuel was boasting about for the past hour when she noticed how ridiculous the subjects were.

He had just picked up the copy of Dangerous _Things: Stargazing in Remote Areas_ when a barking dog came from behind her.

"Hero?" She asked. It was him but she didn't think that Elliot would have it in him. To have joined her that fast after laying siege to Bowerstone.

_That would mean that he's King now._ She understood, and didn't really like it.

He was now **Officially** her superior. Not that **Prince** was superior to **Commoner** but that didn't mean anything significant.

"I see that you read away your time by reading about abductions." He commented recognizing the book he found in a mine at Driftwood.

"Well, I was waiting for you." She put the book down and turned around almost seductively. Was she implying something? "Quite frankly I'm surprised." She crossed her arms and leaned against the pedestal, ignoring Samuel's glares telling her telepathically to not lean on it. Unsuccessfully obviously.

"I've never had a shorter invasion."

Elliot smiled; did she really think he would attack Bowerstone? Well of course she would.

He didn't know that he was grinning like an idiot all along the way.

"What?" She asked him.

"I didn't attack Bowerstone."

Aw crap. Now she felt like an idiot.

_Use your Charm! You know he isn't going to do it! Be a woman!_ She thought.

As to mask her idiocy she kissed Elliot.

"How much for the house?" Elliot asked Raina who was holding his hand quite strongly.

They were buying a house in Brightwall together but they didn't want to be broke before the big siege!

"It's too expensive! The love sword was a bad idea to buy first. We could have used that money." She sighed. They had both bought different _2nd hand slot_ weapons.

Elliot had bought a very sharp and accurate pistol and Raina had gotten the sword that prevents scaring, but of course now they wanted to get the house they couldn't afford.

"I bought a caravan in the Dweller camp!" Realised Raina. "We could use it for the night."

"Alright! I'll meet you there." Elliot smiled; rather glad about how everything had turned out.

She kissed him so he didn't have to, Samuel got a sort of big PDA poor old nut... probably has a heart attack now, they did a little hero like shopping, and now they're buying a house.

There was missing something wasn't there?

As they both went to the sanctuary and both _vortexed_ themselves to the caravan. It was the secluded one on top of the hill right next to the spa and was probably the only caravan in good condition... Elliot surprised himself by thinking about buying the town just to see it entirely renovated.

Strange thoughts indeed considering he had no house and slept with Hero on the floor or on his pile of money in the sanctuary. Greedy bastard.

"So, _Prince_ Elliot. Would you join me in my caravan?" Raina was smiling hysterically pronouncing every word slowly as to add some sort of appeal. And it was working on him.

He had to think twice about how unappealing the word _caravan_ really was. That's when he also figured that he's a freak of mankind thinking about grammar when well you now... Raina was kind of offering herself...

Alright, you get the idea.

"Elliot Wake up!" It was Raina and Elliot was confused to her random outburst at 3h00 in the morning.

"W-what?" He asked not entirely present.

"You never told me you were productive! Now we have a big problem!" She was panicking. Why was she panicking? What does she mean by productive?

"What's going on?"

"**You**"

He did not like that tone... she was accusing him of something... He looked at her more closely now and noticed how her stomach was very swollen. Was that a...?

"AH! This is just perfect! Imagine me on the battlefield now! Why did you have to come and woo me god damn it!" She hit his shoulder.

She was very hormonal... Oh no.

"Are you...?"

"Pregnant!" She asked angrily.

He had never feared for his life so much before...

"But... doesn't the bump show up like in 9months?" He asked utterly confused.

"Not for Heroes!" She laughed with a pure evil manner. "We get the joy of instant baby making! Practically overnight!" she was fuming with anger.

That bed was the most dangerous part of Albion at the moment.

"Well, what do we do now?" He asked her.

Genius... don't ask a pregnant woman what to do! Especially not Raina. Luckily she had it all planed out already.

"Alright, first you have to marry me."

"What?" He asked, not expecting that so quickly.

"Only whores court other people before marriage."Raina explained, the anger slowly leaving. She got up with his help and they both got dressed quickly and Elliot was rather disappointed that he couldn't propose properly but time was of the essence.

They quickly made arrangements with Jasper making him believe that he proposed first then sealed the deal. It seemed to work on the Butler. They paid for the cheapest wedding, which was in the streets of Brightwall and quickly after once they had gotten to the Dweller caravan a crib magically appeared and Raina felt hurt from her stomach.

It was over in barely 5minutes. Elliot had just turned around for a bit and came back and:

_**Poof!**_ Baby.

The child came out sure enough but it didn't need much persuasion. Raina wasn't even sweaty! She held the young child in her hands... a little baby girl. She was tiny, about 7lbs and a half. She was seated on the bed and was wrapping the baby girl in her adventure blanket that she kept close for Hero but it was never used.

"Huh." He said.

Hero pregnancies hardy looked worthwhile but to see Raina's smile and joyous expression was.

"She was duty free." She chuckled and almost teary eyed.

Elliot smiled and sat down beside her.

"I should have a record." She smiled to him.

"Or maybe you should write a book. To add it to the academy at Brightwall."

"Speedy pregnancy secrets. Tip 1: Marry a Hero." She smiled. Elliot had his arm around her shoulders and asked.

"What are we going to call her... dearest wife of mine?" Raina smirked in his direction and said in the plainest way.

"Dearest wife of mine? I call for a redo wedding once all of this is over."

Elliot smiled. Everything he wanted had happened in the past few hours.

There was 3things to get off his bucket list.

1. Marry 2. Have a child and and have a child with Raina

"But what do we call you?..." Raina asked herself staring at the child.

For some reason the names Alice and Carol came to Raina's mind but she didn't like these.

"Elise."

Raina turned towards him. "Elise?" She asked him. She saw his dashing smile once more... how could she refuse?

Elise, overnight princess of Albion.

Raina liked it and agreed with Elliot... her husband.

**I'm kinda sorry for the rushed chapter but I had to get it finished before school.**

**What can I say? I'm a busy beaver!**

**Next Chapter is probably (very probable) the assault on Bowerstone.**

**Once again, leave a review if it was to 'humoristic' for you guys.**

**Thanks!**


	5. Great Siege

The Great Siege

_**Today is the day I'm officially declaring that without Raina, I'd be dead. Elliot said it numerous times but he never truly meant it until after the siege.**_

************A couple hours earlier on************

Elliot and Raina had just gotten back from their "Interesting twist of events" and arrived in Driftwood, where Jasper said that the revolution would be assembled.

Sure enough, when Elliot and Raina arrived the gypsies were all over them for protection against the **Evil** fleet.

"Calm down People!" Raina announced. "They're _our_ fleet."

The gypsies all but looked at her in question.

"Why would heroes need a fleet?" Asked one of them.

"You'll know when we use it." Elliot chuckled.

As soon as the swarm of worried albinos left to continue their usual lives Raina turned to Elliot and asked.

"Do you really think that Elise will be alright in the sanctuary?"

"With Jasper? No one can be safer... or more in style." Elliot laughed.

She smiled, reassured slightly.

Elliot was right. Give Jasper a child and he won't want _anyone_ touch it. Sometimes even the parents couldn't get to a close proximity. As the heroes made their way to the main part of Driftwood's popular quarter, they noticed a small raft with a soldier from the revolution holding the oars.

"You're a soldier from the revolution? Are you here to bring people to the fleet?" Raina asked... captain obvious.

"Yes Ma'am. Especially the both of you. Will you start the revolution?" He asked the question obviously towards Elliot.

He thought about it, facing his brother wasn't going to be easy but he probably never will be ready. "I'm here to get it over with." He finished. "Let's get this over with." Raina and the soldier smiled, they could finally free Albion of its tyrant.

Once on the boat, the leaders noticed something different about the two. It has only been 3or 4days since Aurora and yet they had completely changed the way they acted, the way they talked and the way they say the world.

"Did we miss something?" Ben asked. If in doubt, ask Ben to address the crowds.

"Sometimes Ben, not knowing is what's best." Raina answered, she obviously didn't want to tell the story just yet. Not when they're about to attack Bowerstone. She knew that it didn't make him happy but Ben will wait.

"So how are we going to attack?" Elliot asked.

And so the revolution began.

{[A couple hours later]}

Walter, Raina and Elliot were waiting in front of the entrance of the war room... where Logan was.

"Shall we knock?" Raina asked towards the boys. By then the young woman knew exactly what their answer were going to be.

"Nah, Let's surprise him." Walter answered.

Raina and Elliot smiled as all 3of them kicked the door open. They saw Logan next to the map table with his hand on the hilt of his sword. "So... this is how it ends." Raina could feel her thoughts screaming at him, insulting him of everything in the world and yet somehow she kept her composure. "The old fool, the opportunist girlfriend and the child who ran away." He put away his sword casually. "You've finally become the man I always wanted you to be."

_What's does that mean?_ She asked herself, her eyes death glaring the elder brother.

"He's more than that and now he's ready to take your place." Walter snapped. Not offering any mercy to the tyrant before them.

Logan looked towards the map table and sighed. "Perhaps the time has come for someone else to lead Albion."

"You were never a leader! Just another Tyrant!" Raina corrected.

"Didn't it ever occur to you all that I had reason to be? That there was a reason I was willing to kill my own brother?" He answered back; Raina wasn't expecting the word _reason_ to come out from Logan like that... Did he think for a second that he was justified?

"Reason?" Elliot fumed all his anger in that one word... he couldn't believe it. "So there was a reason behind almost killing me or shooting Raina?"

Now she understood his unleashed anger: It had to do with her death... one day she'll have to talk to him about it.

"Yes. I may be an unjust Tyrant but I have my reasons."

There it was again... she would never see the word reason the same way after hearing Logan say it.

"We're not interested in your reasons." Walter said before a sibling fight that would go out of control. It wasn't the time nor place. They have him outnumbered yes, but Logan needed a trial and if Elliot would attack he would surely aim to wound but Raina however... she'd aim to kill.

"Cower behind your ignorance if you will, but my brother deserves to know the truth." The look Logan gave him wasn't evil nor mad... Raina couldn't understand how to describe it.

Was it... mercy that he seeked from Elliot? She turned to her husband and saw him hurt... why was he hurt? What did that look mean?

"Save it for the trial Logan." Walter took the tyrant by the arm and walked by the heroes. "You can beg for your life then."

There it was again: the look. Followed by a small nod from Elliot. Raina hated not knowing what that look was about. As Logan came out of view Raina turned to Elliot who had sat down on a very expensive looking chair in red velvet. His hands hiding his face and his face looking down.

"So... Are you happy it's over?" Raina asked him, slowly walking over to him.

"You want to know what that look meant don't you?" He moved his hands of his face when Raina kneeled in front of him touching his lap.

"Yes... it's killing me."

He smiled. "You remember when Logan and I were so close that we could speak with our minds?"

She smiled in turn. "It used to drive me crazy." He nodded.

"Well... no matter what part of Logan died the moment he became a tyrant, the part where he once was my brother didn't... the Logan I know is still there..." He shook his head like if it were supposed to shake his problems away but the sad reality always had to come back charging like a rhino. "And now there's the trial to get to... I don't know what I'll do."

"Well... most would suggest that you'd execute him... but..." She stopped to think about what she was going to say. "I say that we keep him alive."

She couldn't believe what she had said but it was out now. Elliot looked at her with confused eyes. "Don't you hate Logan as much as the people?"

"Yes well, think about it. You save Logan, you have his forces, but half of Albion will hate your hide. You kill him, justice is served everybody is happy but you lose a brother and soldiers that could help you keep order." Elliot was seriously considering handing over the throne to her instead. He hated politics and responsibility that came with a price.

From afar they could hear trumpet sounds announcing the success of the prince, the coronation was surely very close by.

{[A couple hours passed]}

"My Prince." Bowed several nobles walking by the couple. Raina had told the revolution leaders about what had happened between them while Elise, who was wearing a miniature crown, was drooling all over her father. He didn't mind for as long as the new _King's Attire_ wouldn't rust. Ben wouldn't be one for believing but they were heroes! Having quick babies wasn't much out of the ordinary.

"So, you're married now?" Walter asked.

"Yes." Raina answered proudly and without any hesitation. It seemed so strange to see them together now, bound by a child. Ben would have probably wanted to see Raina pregnant just to laugh at her but he was out of luck!

As for the rest they thought it was adorable and strategic. They all knew that between the two of them Raina would surely do most of the ruling and Elliot would just approve, but what they didn't know was how strong Elliot's mind really was.

Elise's cry snapped them out of all speculation: That was a hero baby. There was no doubt about it.

"What did I do?" Elliot asked miserably while holding the child with his arms extended out of surprise. Raina laughed and took her baby girl and brought her to the kitchens. Elliot seriously needs his first lesson in parenting... so did Raina. Just a little.

There were the trumpets again. They were ready for the new king and queen... and princess now. Raina had a beautiful yet very practical _Queen's Attire_ and somehow managed to get her hair in a fashionable bun in a couple minutes not even. Elliot even thought he saw a little bit of red dye in her hair. She held baby Elise proudly as she stayed next to her husband.

She had every right to be there, it's where she always wanted to be.

As the doors opened the crowd cheered and cheered for their new monarchs. Some probably even fainted. As the heroes walked on the balcony they saw all of their leaders applauding them, it felt good to be out of all the problems and issues of a revolution.

"All hail the King and Queen of Albion!" Announced Walter as he and Jasper put the crowns on the heroes' heads.

After that it was confetti, flowers and even booze bottle all over the place.

Elliot looked down to see Hero sitting and looking at him. He barked, curious to what the shinny thing on his master's head was.

Elliot came quickly to realise that Albion was free.

But for how long? And at what cost?

Would he become a tyrant?

No, he wouldn't...Raina wouldn't let him.

**Alright! Shortest chapter yet it seems, but I had to get it off my chest!**

**Review, comment, and tell me what you think! (You can even write down the name of your favourite person yet!)**

_**Addira XD**_


	6. Money, Money, Money Whoa! How much?

**Money, Money, Money... Whoa! How much?**

"Since Jasper is in the Sanctuary, Hobson will be here to organise your royal treasury." Walter started. After seeing Hobson for the first time Raina knew that she didn't like that greedy bastard. But he'll have to do because the crown needed cash. They were in debt... that's all they knew.

Theresa had told Elliot alone what was going to happen to Albion if they failed, if HE failed. As Elliot's last decision of impact: he chose not to be a tyrant.

He wanted to rethink that after he saw the debt they were in. Elise was safe with Jasper in the sanctuary for now and occasionally they would take her out on public appearances.

But today was the day Elliot would decide the fate of Albion's Tyrant: Logan. He had pushed back the due date as far as he could but Ben finally convinced him of his brothers trial.

"It would happen eventually right?" He said. But before the court, Raina had to do something...

There wasn't anything he could do, there was no more going back now. But before the court, Raina had to do something... While smiling Raina grabbed Elliot's arm and brought him to the gardens, where Logan's hideous statue was placed.

"Before you do anything Eli, just please understand this: If you kill your brother you will not gain anything. I know I already told you not to kill him but... I have this feeling that you didn't consider it." She had contoured his face with her hands so that the only thing he would see would by her face. And so he was forced to listen carefully. "Logan may have almost killed me but as you told me before, I survived. I have a grudge yes, but the advantages for his survival must be considered."

"He destroyed Albion, Raina." She sighed and took off her hands from his face.

"Yes. He has. But what will killing him accomplish?" Elliot thought about something smart to say other than justice.

"Exactly." She reasoned. "Popular vote says to kill him, but I suggest otherwise. But you, Elliot, have the final verdict." He nodded, his way of telling her that he'll think about it. She then found that her way of persuasion wasn't working very well. She didn't want to do it but...

"Elliot. You once said that you wanted him dead because I died... I'm not dead."

Elliot's face turned to look at her straight in the eyes. She said what now? "What?"

"You said it yourself. Don't lie and say you didn't." He never thought she heard him talking with Walter about that.

"You promised me when you died that you'd kill him." She took a step forwards. "And now, I'm asking you not to." Elliot didn't like what he was hearing... Raina was telling him things that she wasn't even supposed to know. It made him mad to the core.

"I can't believe you..." he whispered. "Logan has done more harm than good during his reign. And you want **me** to anger the whole of Albion to keep him alive?"

She nodded. "Yes." She didn't even know why she wanted Logan to live so bad, much less understand why she wasn't even mad at him.

"I'll make many enemies keeping him alive."

"I'm not asking you to do the easiest thing. I'm asking you to do the right thing."

Elliot didn't answer. Just looked in the distance... pondering his options.

Raina never liked the silent moments between them so she moved on to her second part of her revenge. "Now, you know how much I hate this statue yes?" She asked.

The statue had been moved back a little bit and there were red barrels all around it.

"And I believe that Logan, Hello Logan!" She waved to him from the top of the balcony. "Will be witnessing the spectacle. I know I don't have to, but with everything he's done to me, and for **shooting** me. I believe I have the permission to do this."

Logan wasn't happy about what she was going to do, and didn't satisfy him knowing that she would get what she wanted. Once again Raina gets what she wants... The one thing Logan hated about Raina, she got almost anything she wanted without effort. What he didn't know was that Raina had to go and get the barrels from Hobbe caves from all over Albion... a lot of effort.

"This is for shooting me Logan." She held out her pistol and shot the barrels. The explosion made Elliot's skin crawl. All he could see was the outline of Raina's silhouette surrounded by blast and fire. She just stood there... watching it crumble. There wasn't anything else on her mind at that moment.

_Burn Logan... burn until your near death, then live to tell the tale._ She thought. If anyone would want Logan dead more than anyone in the entire world, it was her, the Hero he almost killed. Yet, she wants him to live, pay for his mistakes in a more practical way of thought. Some might call it injustice, weakness, revenge, power even. But she knew it wasn't any of these things... what she was showing was mercy, compassion and forgiveness... but forgiveness will come in time.

Logan felt the threat come to his heart... and to his life. _And so... my life ends because of a woman... a powerful woman who held my brother's heart in her venomous grip. Albion will do as he commands, he will do as she wishes. We are all doomed. _He thought. Little did he know that Raina was just venting her anger on a more... harmless Logan. If anything she would hurt his pride and boost her own. He certainly didn't know, and probably never will, that she actually tried to save his life.

The explosion brought a lot of servants running to check if anything was alright, but instead they rejoiced at seeing the statue in ruin.

"The King and Queen have arrived!" Announced Walter as they entered. Raina noticed the one BIG chair at the end of the place. ONE big chair... That wouldn't do. As soon as Elliot sat down respectively Raina turned towards a citizen in the crowd with a purple wig.

"Can you get me a chair?" His face became scandalously insulted; Elliot couldn't help but to smirk at the noble's expression. There were advantages to their new Queen being with Elliot: She honestly didn't care who or what they did, they better deliver.

"But... milady! I'm... I'm the Duke of..." He was interrupted by Raina.

"I don't really care from which womb you came out of. I need a chair." She turned to the crowd. "Would someone please get me one?" As quickly as anyone could think, a citizen came running with a wooden chair with medium embroidery and the cushion's colour was even fading. Nobles in the crowd were scandalized by the condition of the chair that this man was offering. And yet, to their surprise, the new Queen sat on it. Moved a little bit on it. Smiled and asked. "Where do you hail from? Humble man of Albion?"

Elliot smiled; she had learnt that to on their tour around Albion, mostly the Aurorans who came to fight at their side. She always told Elise that she would say it eventually in court. Mind you Elise was only happy to see her mother again at the time.

"Brightwall, my Queen." He bowed slightly.

"Well! I'll have to talk about this with my husband but I will personally go to Brightwall."

The citizen's face illuminated as she said that. A visit from the Queen was one of the best things to put on your resume.

"Thank you Milady!" She smiled and he took back his seat. She had brought the chair beside Elliot's and noticed that the soldiers had managed to bring Logan during her arrangement with the citizen of Brightwall.

The leaders of the revolution had all but said their opinions... all but Raina, because she already did before the court.

Elliot really wasn't sure what to do. Listen to Raina? Listen to the Revolution?

He looked over to Walter not knowing what to do. Walter didn't really mind what happened to Logan, all he cared about was if Elliot would find peace.

Elliot looked down to his hands and came up with a decision. He looked up.

"Logan." He started he felt his throat tighten. "You have misled Albion into despair and ruin. You have killed countless individuals and even entire families in order to make cruel and unnecessary examples. You have endangered its people, have become a tyrant and above all dishonoured what our father, the Hero King, stood for. You broke all laws of man and murdered many more... you are flawed and tainted. And you were wrong." Elliot's words pierced through Logan in a way that he never thought capable. "The crown never should have gotten to you." He took a deep breath. "And I believe that you should pay for your crimes."

Raina looked to the floor and shook her head, not happy at all. She sighed. _I failed._ She thought.

As the crowd cheered in approval Raina looked at Logan and pitied him. Her eyes spoke for her... she was sorry.

Logan saw the way she looked when Elliot announced his death... it's like she tried to save him, but she wouldn't. He knew that she would only want his destruction.

Elliot lifted his hand to order silence from the court. Slowly the room obeyed.

Elliot looked deep into his brother's eyes as he added. "Death, however, is not a punishment suitable for your actions."

Raina frowned and looked at Elliot who has the coldest gaze on Logan. Was he letting him live?

"If you would have been anyone else, I would have executed you on the spot, but there is a saying that Sparrow said before us." Elliot imitated his father like he always did so well. "_**Death is not a punishment, its deliverance. Nothing is gained by reckless judgement.**_" Walter looked over to Elliot, it was indeed Sparrow's words and they were almost holy. Nobody could say it any better.

"Therefore, I hereby sentence Logan free of charges. For as long as the crown sees effort from the guilty party to end the evil that is coming."

The crowd wasn't very happy. Elliot had just made free the man who destroyed their lives and without a second thought! Only Logan and Raina seemed to be relieved.

_For once my little brother rebelled against Raina_. Thought Logan. But it was ironic that Raina was in fact the person who wanted him to live. As Logan was brought to the small detention center, Elliot walked by quickly to avoid any bad things that the citizens can throw at him.

It had all happened so fast… Logan could've been brought to be executed and Elliot wouldn't have thought twice about it. He started to wonder if keeping him alive was the right decision… Raina seemed to think so, but Raina was human as well as she was a hero… she could be wrong.

_The advantage of Logan being alive would be that I can always kill him later. _Elliot thought. As much as he loved Raina he couldn't pass on the blame and rule of his family's rule on to her shoulders alone. If he would become a good king he would have to be independent and have a mind of his own. He would do anything for her but he couldn't depend so much on her… she would disagree but he knew her well enough to know that she'd fall apart.

Not everyone can rule, Logan was proof of that.

***The Next day***

"How much in debt!" Exploded Raina.

Hobson's pathetic little grin left as soon as Raina confronted him with the burst. The monarchs were just told of the insane debt of 6.5milion dollars.

"Just that in debt! That's insane!"

Not only that but to fully pay for the security of Albion's citizens the crown needed 8-10million dollars, even with Logan's troops they still needed to fund the army. Life wasn't great at the moment for the rulers of Albion.

"You could always raise the taxes..." suggested Hobson, ignoring the evil glare from Raina. Elliot tossed his suggestion aside and answered. "No. Albion's citizens have suffered enough."

"How will you raise 10million dollars, your highness?"

"You should be telling us Hobson." Commented Raina.

Elliot thought about it for a couple seconds and asked. "Can't Raina and I donate from our own treasury?" Hobson looked surprised.

"It is not known for monarchs to do so but... yes."

"Then that is what we are going to do." On that note Elliot walked out quickly followed by Raina

After a couple seconds of silence Raina noticed how cold Elliot felt... the air around him seemed bitter. Was it because of the debt? Why was he so... closed? Isolated.

"Eli?" She asked. Elliot didn't even stop walking but answered with a. "Hmm?"

"What happened to you? You seem... distant. Cold even." Elliot didn't answer, he just kept walking.

Something was up.

Raina did what any other _delicate_ wife would do and slammed him against the wall. She kept her arm against his chest to keep him in one place. The servants looked up and quickly got out of the way before they would fight or something. Their monarchs were heroes... anything could happen!

"Tell me Elliot." She asked reasonably.

Elliot knew what she wanted to hear... but he didn't have an answer to give.

"What do you want me to tell you? That I'm mad? That I can't follow in my brothers footsteps?" He shook his head. "No. I'm not feeling good at all. In a year the Crawler will descend on Albion and I can't do anything to change it!" Raina wasn't expecting an outburst of that calibre from Elliot, she knew he was angry but she didn't know how much anger was truly brewing inside.

"We have a year to raise 10million dollars and have no means to do so. If we truly want to save Albion we can't screw around."

"Then what do we do?" she asked him, taking off her arm from his chest.

"You can work at the blacksmith, since you're very good at it. While I ask favours from old friends."

Raina raised an eyebrow. A part from her, Elliot had no friends back in the days of _Prince Elliot_.

"What friends?"

Elliot smiled and walked towards the garden, to the crypt of kings. As they entered the eerie and dusty crypt Elliot started.

"My father always told me to look for signs if you needed help from the ancestors. He told me that he had raised an enormous sum of money while buying Castle Fairfax. Of course everyone who built the spire helped fundraise and rebuild Bowerstone."

"What does that have to do?" Raina asked.

"Well. My father held up an annual fighting tournament which would bring up thousands of dollars almost instantly. The plans of such tournament are in the golden door somewhere in the crypt."

Raina smiled. "You want to throw such a tournament?"

"Obviously." He smiled. He pressed the guild seal against the door and it opened. "To economise the time, I suggest that you go and start working on those weapons. We'll need all the time we have to make things right."

Raina smiled and practically ran off to the Bowerstone Smiths.

***At the End of the Day***

"What do you mean? Only 2,000$ for a single blade?" Asked Raina, who put her back and strength into the sword that she had just forged. "Royalty made this blade! The price should go up!"

The blacksmith, Tony, blushed of embarrassment. He couldn't believe how badly he was ripping off the heroes! The amount shouldn't be the factor, it should be quality! Obviously the Queen was very good at what she did and she evidently was right.

Some of the biggest and best smith's swords were so much more expensive because of who made them.

"I'm so sorry your highness! I'll change that right away!"

"Yeah! You better! Run along!" She ordered.

_I'm going to make so much money off this!_ She thought, satisfied of her work.

She did after all believe that if someone important made the blade the buyer would want to buy it even at top dollar. No other store sold _royalty made_ swords, now did they?

Raina smiled and kept on making blades, hammer, cleavers and even guns as she saw Elliot in the window with young Elise waving at her mother with the help of her father. Elliot had the biggest smile on his face and he also held up the tournament plans.

Things were going to be alright... Finally!

**So... tell me what you think! Scared you didn't I? I had fun writing Logan's sentencing!**

**Thanks you Camirho for helping me straighten out the sentencing with me! It looks so much better now! :D (Just giving the credit where it's due!)**

**Peace out!**

**Addira XD**


	7. Are You Blind Yet?

**Alright! I can back and edited a couple parts because I found that it was very jumpy... especially near the end. Now! I apologise for the delay in uploading the last chapter (maybe) but it's because I lost my plot line and what was supposed to happen during the chapter was lost with it... ':S**

**So I improvised and here it is! **

**Addira XD**

Are you blind yet?

It was noon. It was dark outside. There was nothing but the sound of the wind blowing slowly in the deserted streets of Bowerstone. The trees had already grown dark, their leaves leaving the branch. It was too early to be winter... something else that caused all the death and darkness.

All of the citizens were evacuated to the market where the army could keep a keen eye on them and the peers but the city just wasn't safe anymore. Many left with some of the regiment to insure village size evacuations to the mountains but many also stayed. No conscription had been out but some of the citizens had formed a militia under the king's name to hopefully help in saving their home.

Elliot couldn't remember another moment like the one he was living through at that moment. There was no one left to save them. Albion's fate... lied in his hands. In his and Raina's. He was glad that he wasn't alone to face the Crawler.

The day had come... The Crawler was there.

Elliot looked behind him and saw his army shaking; they had never faced the Crawler. He didn't know how scared they were but he, himself, was. In times of despair and darkness only one person could soothe him.

_Humans feel fear. Fear leads to courage, Courage fuels heroes. We feel fear. We are all heroes._ He thought. Only Sparrow could have said it better. The pools of black started to form under their feet and whispers of the children filled the air. Murmurs of fear were heard but no one moved.

From afar you could see the shadows move and come closer to Bowerstone.

Raina walked up to Elliot, joining him at the front. She observed the movement of the Crawlers army.

"They will be here in a few minutes. Bower Lake is overrun now."

Elliot took a deep breath and nodded. "Hopefully everyone had time to evade the cloud." He looked down and saw Hero bark. He was ready. Elliot pat Hero's head and went back to looking straight at the cloud. "There's only one thing we can do now Hero." The dog barked. "That's right. We fight."

The fog had gotten to them and Elliot heard the foul voice of the Crawler.

_You think that I will stop to a simple roadblock? _He laughed sadistically. _Foolish human. You will die with the rest._

The children started to immerge from the ground black pools. Elliot had been the first to react making a big spell to the single creature but more and more came out from everywhere. Elliot tried to fight on a bigger scale to save his fighters but he couldn't reach them in time. The children might die of one hit from him but a soldier of his army would have to hit three or four times before one of the children would perish.

His technique wasn't working and Raina knew it.

"Defend me!" she called as she brought her hands together and started to form one massive spell in her gauntlet. The children immediately started attacking her.

Elliot rushed to her side and got rid of every single shadow as he could. When he thought that the children had but all overtaken them all a Colossus of the Crawler's army had appeared.

"You shall perish! Just like your father!" He crowed followed by a laugh similar to the Crawler.

"Elliot, lure him in here." She whispered.

"But if I leave you the children will attack you."

"If you don't the Colossus will kill the army. I've got Walter and Ben on my side. Go get him." She smiled. Elliot nodded. He didn't know for how long Raina would be able to charge up and keep the spell. He sprinted to the Colossus and started attacking him. "Come on you big pussy!" He called. No human insult would gain its attention. All but one thing. He quickly charged up a spell to its fullest and released it upon him. The Fire bolt propelled though the air like the rock of a catapult and when it hit the armour of the Colossus it exploded into a thousand flares burning all nearby children. A roar of hate was then heard from the metal being. He turned his red gaze towards Elliot with such hatred and swore. "You will die human."

"For that you'll have to catch me." And he bolted in Raina's direction.

The Colossus followed Elliot with an overestimated speed and almost got to him as Elliot dodged the children. "Now Raina!" He ordered.

Raina's spell had been fully charged and she let it loose with a terrible war cry. Fire had surrounded the whole army and all surrounding children. The flames had been so dense that no soldier could see past the blast. The children wailed and the Colossus was even louder. Fire had enclosed every Crawler infected soldier with flame and knife all over the market sector. Even the reinforcements sent for the Colossus had been reached.

As the spell died down none but the Colossus stayed. No one was left in sight. He was kneeled and had his big staff was holding his weight yet he had sunken until his waist into the black pools. He looked up at Elliot that stood in front of him, looking down at him... the human who was so small in comparison had bested him... it wasn't possible. He was a soldier of the Crawler! He couldn't be vanquished... he couldn't.

"Any last words, creature?" He asked as he lifted his chin with authority. Such an imposing figure that this human had... He hissed at it. "The Crawler will defeat you... even though I could not."

"I don't think so creature." The tiny king charged up his weapon and lines started to show on his skin. When this _king_ was fully charged the Colossus saw angel wings... not like his own on his armour... actually pure ghostly wings...

_Maybe_. He thought. _Maybe I was wrong._

Elliot let go of the sword and his arms twirled around and cut off the head of steel. Raina had taken a look at the Colossus' body before it evaporated in dark feathers and noticed a faint silhouette of a human...

_Maybe he was once but no more_. She ended.

Elliot turned to his army and saw them all shiver from the fight. He nodded satisfied that most of his men made it out alright.

"My King!" Called a young squire running from Bowerstone Industrial. "Bowerstone Industrial needs help! I've been sent to retrieve you!"

But Elliot was no longer listening. A voice had come in his mind... one he knew all too well.

_Are you blind yet! No of course you aren't... the children have failed. I will not._ Visions of the Castle came into his mind the Crawler was in his home... Elise!

_Are you thinking of your loved ones? Are you thinking about how you will never see them again? _His voices came again.

Raina didn't hear what the Crawler had said but something felt wrong... like the Colossus was only a distraction from the real problem. And she was right.

"Squire, take the army to Industrial! The Crawler must be dealt with by only a few! Go now!" Before the squire could object he saw his king sprint to the Castle.

"Elliot! Where is he? Why isn't he on the battlefield?" Raina asked running after him.

"He's going after Elise!"

"No!" Raina cried. "Not Elise!"

"We're coming with you friend. You'll die without old Walter and me."

"Thank you Ben." He reached the hill to where the Castle territory would start. "Hurry!"

Fear had invaded Elliot's heart... he was once more forced to hear his daughters screams as they were being imitated by the Crawler.

Elliot kicked the garden door open and saw Jasper and little Elise running from the Crawler.

"The darkness shall take her from you!" His whisper like voice crept into their minds.

"Crawler!" Elliot called. The Crawler turned around and that's when Raina saw him for the first time.

The Crawler was very ghost-like that had no legs or arms. Black mist was going to his hunched and oddly shaped body and went back to the atmosphere like if it would pollute the air around him. Other than his thin and small body his head was rather large and spikes were protruding from the top of his head.

Raina was not expecting to see how horrible his face was. He had a decomposing looking mouth that would stretch from all around his head but the only thing that could keep her gaze long enough was his eyes. He had six eye sockets. That's when she noticed that the crawler seemed to have 3faces. 2 on the side and one on the front.

_Alright... how do we kill you?_ She thought, anger fuelling her, giving her strength.

The Crawler laughed and disappeared instantly.

"Balls. Where did he go? I can practically feel him." Walter walked forward and turned his head for a second and the Crawler showed up once more in his face.

"**And so the lost sheep returns to the flock. No one ever leaves the darkness behind!"** He lifted his awful hand up to Walters face. His voice was different then... like if what he wanted was so close at hand.. so near.

"Walter get away from him!" Called Raina afraid of what would happen to her father figure but it was too late. The Crawler spread his arms and lifted high up into the air while he roared and he slammed his hand onto Walter.

"No!" Called Raina as the Crawler pulled Walter's head back and shoved one of his spiky hands down his throat. "Walter!" Called Elliot he ran forwards but stopped as he saw it was too late.

The Crawler had become small and slimy when he entered into Walter... possessing him. Black mist had surrounded Walter as he became darker, eerie and evil by the second.

"**Do you see? Do you see what you have allowed? We are all shadows now."** He croaked.

It wasn't Walter anymore. It was the Crawler... As he turned around his arm went limply against his side like an injured puppy but his eyes were ejecting black mist into the air. Walter was now armed in the other hand and was ready to kill Elliot.

"Hey! We can't get through!" Ben called as a big force field was put up to stop all help to get to Elliot.

Elliot was alone with the possessed Walter as the Crawler kept on advancing to the king.

"**You are already dead inside. Join me in darkness." **He said foully. Elliot had no choice he had to defeat Walter... but couldn't bring himself to lift his sword. He avoided Walter's blade for as long as he could.

"You can beat it..! You have to!" Pleaded Walter.

"No Walter! I won't kill you!" Elliot answered but the Crawler picked up Walter's gun and shot Elliot in the shoulder getting him good.

"**You rule over a graveyard. Is that what you wanted?"**

"Don't hold back! Don't... I'm ready." Walter pleaded.

Elliot had no other choice. "I'm sorry Walter." And he open fired and flourished his way through to the Crawler and Walter felt every part of it. He hated himself for it but couldn't stop until Walter was freed from the Crawler.

"Watch out on your left Elliot! You're left!" Cried out Raina, fearing to see her husband die at the hands of something as weak as the children. She somehow managed to open the barricade in her way and propelled herself into the arena where Elliot was fighting wounded. She twirled around and shot Walter in the gut. _It's not Walter... It's not Walter..._ She repeated to herself.

"**I only want to care for you. Am I not your father figure?"** He looked over to Raina and smiled.

"Raina! Look out!" Called Elliot who saw the children emerging from the dark pools behind her. She was barely fast enough to avoid one of their evil spells and jumped high into the air and sent off a flame circle from her gauntlet.

She landed and was quick enough to pull out her sword and block Walter's flurry that was going to gut her.

"Kill it." Walter pleaded.

She pushed him back with a tear and rolled out of the way to a descent shooting range.

He turned over to Elliot and walked slowly to him.

"**Elliot... you have done terrible things."** Time seemed to go slower, the whole world turned for a long time. Elliot could not move he was frozen on the spot. **"Did you think I wouldn't know?"** He was too close to him... why wasn't he moving? Raina then noticed the trail of blood on Elliot's arm... he was dying.

"Walter... I can't..." he whispered but as the Crawler raised Walter's sword ready to kill him Elliot sprung up with his sword and it went right through his chest. The Crawler roared of pain and time slowly came back to them.

Black mist left his eyes... the black pools disappeared. The children, Colossus, all signs of evil had gone with a big flash from Walter's body.

The Crawler was gone.

As the flash left Raina saw Walter dying in the arms of Elliot. She felt coldness on her skin and she cried. Rain... rain had come. Life would start over.

But Walter won't be there... her Father won't be there.

"I'm sorry." Elliot apologised, on the edge of tears.

Walter coughed and said while breathing very heavily. "You took away the darkness. It's been inside me all this time." Raina arrived and dropped to her knees next to Elliot and took Walter's hand. "It's light now. I- can see the sky. And it's light." He exhaled sharply. "I don't think I can fight anymore."

Raina felt her tears fall on her cheeks. She couldn't bear seeing him like this. Hearing his dry voice trying to speak made it even worse. "It's all over Walter." She sniffled.

"We Won." Elliot added. "We beat it together." He sniffled.

"You remember the stories I'd tell you when you were children?" He asked. Elliot and Raina nodded. "There was a great king once, the mightiest hero of them all. You remember what you would say?"

"Teach me to be a hero." Elliot answered keeping his composure.

"You've done me proud boy. You've both always done me proud." He coughed and the life left his body...

"Oh Walter." Raina cried as she turned and cried even harder on Elliot's shoulder. Ben came and put his hand on Elliot's shoulder as the rest of the resistance showed up to respect Walter. Hero walked over to Raina and put his head on her lap.

"It's alright Elliot. It's over. It's over.

The sun was glistening the rest of the day but nothing but mourning had been done for the whole morning. The new statue of Walter was now in the garden at proximity from where he was killed and buried. His soldier like posture was perfected and it made their day a little bit better knowing that the next generations will have something to remember him by.

"I think Walter would have liked it out here." He inhaled. "He was always a fan of looking tall... and stony. I could imagine what he'd say if he was here now."

Elliot turned around and imitated him at his best. "Shut up Ben."

Ben chuckled and smiled while saying. "Exactly!"

"It's time I returned to my own Castle. If you need my help to save the world from another abomination you know where to find me." Sabine said.

"My people will never forget what you have done for them. We are proud to be part of Albion. I shall return to Aurora with the knowledge that we can at last enjoy peace." Kalin said in turn. "Farewell, your majesties." She saluted.

"Walter was right about you... the both of you. You are both heroes in every sense of the word. The heroes Albion needed."

"What will you do now, Page?" Raina asked.

"I will continue to serve you in the best way I can. I belong down in the city. The people there will always need help. Goodbye my King. Goodbye my Queen."

"You have done what I thought impossible. You are the ruler I could never be. You don't need me anymore and Albion will heal easier without me." Logan said as he bowed his head slightly.

"Well king, old chum, ruler supreme, pal. You did it." He shrugged his shoulders. "You've saved the kingdom and now it's my turn to say goodbye. I'm not cut out to be a general" He smiled at Raina's expression. "I think I want to start traveling again. Or maybe I'll see if Page needs any help in Industrial. But before I go, let's send off our friend in style shall we?"

He turned towards the statue. "This one's for you Walter."

A row of 6soldiers shot riffle shots from behind Walter's statue. As soon as they shot Raina and Elliot noticed that a bunch of Sparrows were perched on Walter, they left off as soon as the first shot went off.

"Sparrows." Raina smiled, Elliot caught on it too.

As soon as they were reloading a vortex appeared once more and Theresa showed up.

"This is the world it could have been. Devoid of colour. Devoid of life. It is thanks to you that it isn't so. And you did it without becoming a tyrant. The people love you and you have banished the shadow of your brother's reign. You've kept your promise to Sabine and his people when it would have been easier to turn your back on them. A noble gesture. You swore an oath to Page to better the life of your people and you did so even in the face of great danger. You did for the aurorans what your brother did not. He broke his promise but you proved to be the better leader. And above all you kept your personal life in check but broke only one promise to Raina but she is stronger because of it. Without the strength to make those choices we would not be standing here now. Perhaps we shall meet again one day king."

"Aren't you supposed to tell me my future?" he asked.

"The future will reveal itself when it is ready to do so." And she disappeared into the vortex and back to the spire.

Two more shots were fired and Raina took Elliot's hand.

"It finally over."

"Yes... Finally."

Sometime in the following years, Raina took out little Elise for a walk. The little girl had been eager to get a small toy pistol like her mother and had been running around with hero trying to shoot it. Raina laughed and gripped her daughter as she ran past her. She was laughing as Elise brought her to the ground.

"Oh no! Hero save me!" She squealed. Raina laughed and kissed her neck. The heroine looked up and saw Walter's statue.

"I miss you father…" she whispered.

"You called him father! That's not his name mama!" Elise squirmed to try to get out of her grip in vain.

"I did not!" Raina laughed as Elise tried to shoot her with the pistol but the cork did not damage whatsoever. Elise's light brown hair reminded her so much of Elliot but her attitude was 100% her own.

"Excuse me your highness?" A guard asked, unsure if he was allowed to interrupt.

"Yes?" Raina turned around and asked. "What is it?"

"A woman by the name of Hannah is here to see you my Queen."

"Hannah? I don't know of any Hannah." Raina answered frowning.

"I know you haven't but I was a friend of both the Idolu and King Sparrow."

Raina looked at the woman. She was big… and muscular everywhere. 100% muscle. She had red dreadlocks and a big hammer on her back.

"Can I help you? Hannah?"

"Look at you… exactly the way they described you." She walked up to her. "And you have your father's eyes." She smiled.

"You know my father?"

"Mmhm, you're mother too." she smiled "You were taken away from her at a young age… She never gave up."

"How do you know? Is my mother alive? Where's my mother?"

Elliot came up behind Hannah and smiled. "Raina, I looked into my father's letters. This is Hannah Stronghammer. The hero of Strength?"

"Wait…" she looked down at her necklace on Elliot's neck and saw it written clearly in the back.

_Raina Stronghammer_.

"Raina." He was smiling. "She's-"

_Your mother! AhahaaaAhaaa! _Laughed a gnome not far away.

"Mama? Can I shoot it down?" She asked all joyful all of the sudden but Raina had shot it without looking in its direction.

"You're my mother?" She asked.

Hannah smiled and added. "Yes. I'm your mother."

The hero of strength took Raina and hugged her, careful to not squash Elise in the meantime.

"Why didn't you look for me?" Raina asked sadly.

"I did. And when I found you we were attacked and I fell in a coma." Hannah hugged her even harder.

"Grand mama you're strangling me."

Raina and Hannah laughed. Elliot smiled as the heroes left to learn everything there was to know about each other.

"You always seem to accomplish the impossible." Said someone behind Elliot. The king whirled around and smiled to his old friend.

"Ben! What are you doing back here! Aren't you supposed to be traveling?" He asked his favorite soldier.

"It has been 2 years and 4months, my King. I was bound to come back someday!" He smiled. "How's life treating you? Your highness?"

Elliot and Ben had the longest conversation that they'd ever had about where and what they had done over the previous year. "So! Little Princess Elise is now 3years old I see… she looks like she's four." He commented, rather confused if anything else.

"I swear that she grows old just to upset me Ben. Raina is better at the whole parenting thing." Elliot sighed. "But… I can already feel like my father used to. Proud but really tired all the time. I feel like… time is passing by too quickly."

"Maybe Elise is just growing too fast."

Elliot smiled. "That's probably a factor, but I feel so old now. I haven't had a descent trip or fight in a long time."

"How long?" Ben had his hand on his sword, ever so casually. Something that he picked up from Raina probably.

"The whole time that you were gone."

"You're kidding! You need to keep your focus straight Elliot!" Ben was surprised, the ever so fight-happy King Elliot hadn't fought in 2years!

They turned around the corner and saw Hannah pointing at an old picture of Sparrow. She was laughing.

"I'd never seen him get that old!" she laughed. "He swore that he wouldn't let his hair get grey!"

"He said that? Really? When I told him that I didn't like his grey hair he said it meant Experience."

"Not when I knew him! He was terrified at the idea of grey hair!"

"How did you find her, Eli?" Ben asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm pretty sure that Theresa helped me but… she's the one that found me."

"That's not what you really think is it?" Ben persisted.

"No. there was… a bird. Following me. It had red feathers with grey tips. But in the shape of a Sparrow."

"Sparrows aren't red, my king."

"My father was." He smiled.

Ben noticed that the Hero king had a royal coat on his shoulders. It was red velvet and his grey hair had grown to his shoulders. There was a very small chance that Elliot's father was guiding him through an animal form, but Ben wouldn't believe it until he saw the bird itself. Ben smiled; the idea of the old king helping his son was a good source of motivation to make him proud. Even if it were just a bird at least it gave Elliot some peace.

"Oh and Ben?" He asked before leaving to the throne room.

"Yes my king?"

"Page needs your help at Bowerstone industrial. I made sure she didn't kill all the bandits."

"Kept some for me have you?"

"I figured you out, my friend." And Elliot walked off.

Ben smiled. "You did indeed my friend." Ben went off to the resistance for some work. How he had missed being home.

Elliot watched as Raina filled Hannah with all of the stories of their adventures. He saw her face light up when Hannah talked about Sparrow and the Idolu; he saw her undying joy fill the land.

The war was over, he had a family, his daughter grew to be beautiful and the world… was better.

Everyone put him as the main hero but Elliot knew that it wasn't him the true hero. It was Ben, Page, Kalin…and the soldiers and it was Walter.

But the only hero that kept him going all this time was the truest hero of them all. It was the young commoner that became a hero. It was the girl that would raid the larder at night out of habit. It was the girl that stole his heart. It was his wife. His Raina.

"Daddy!" Called Elise.

Elliot turned around and saw his little 3year old running towards him with open arms and a big childish smile. She had her little toy gun on her hips and a toy sword under it yet she had more tendency to pick up the gun. Just like her mother.

"Lise!" He smiled as he picked her up with a twirl. She giggled as he swung her around.

"Moma's ben igoring me. So I came to see Papa!" she said. Elliot smiled to her massacred sentence.

"Your Mother has been ignoring you? That can't be allowed!" He laughed.

"I am not!" Protested Raina from behind Elliot.

Elliot turned his head around and saw Raina smiling. Elise squealed and wiggled out of Elliot's arms. The parents ran around trying to catch their child but to no avail. Elise was able to run to the kitchens and disappear in the waves of cooks and servants. Raina and Elliot gave up their search in the library.

"Elli… I can't… thank you enough for what you did today." She said while rubbing her neck. She hated being vulnerable! This was one of those times.

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "My pleasure, my dear."

She blushed and her rosy cheeks were redder than ever before. She turned around and kissed his lips and she only stopped until a councilor called for the King in the hallway. "I'd better go Raina, Duty calls."

She smiled and looked down then tossed her hair to the side and smiled. "Duty calls tonight as well then, my dear Elli." With that she rubbed his arm slowly as she exited the room. Elliot looked at her as she left and heard a bird call from the window.

He turned to face it and saw the same bird as before. The red Sparrow.

"I knew you were following me." It croaked and tilted its head sideways.

"Thank you… Sparrow." It croaked and a burst of wind came into the room.

_No problem…my son._ It whispered. Elliot smiled and returned to the throne room to do what he did everyday: Make his father proud.

**That Concludes Prince Elliot you guys. I had loads of fun writing this for you! I hope you can review of what you think about it. Cause you know reviews=Love!**

**And I hope I'll see you guys posting little scenes that you'd wished that I put in the story on this site. Who knows? It might be fun! Just alert me if/when you do!**

**That does it I suppose. Have fun!**

**Dream and Dream Big! **

**Addira XD**

Fable 3 © Lions Head; Prince Elliot © Addira; The general idea of Elliot being a Prince © Addira; Raina & Princess Elise © Addira


End file.
